Fáolain Darroch
Biography Fáolain Dearg Darroch is a wandering half-elf bard, and native to The Opal Shore. He spends most of his time traveling between the southern cities and villages of Lancerus. It is said his house stands somewhere on the northern edge of Daggerwood. Rumors also suggest that he is one of few Arn natives to have traveled to both Soa and the eastern realm of Kyoni, and returned. He is said to have long copper hair, and one of the more full beards seen from a half-elf. Usually dressed in little more than a kilt, vest, and sandals, he prefers comfort over modesty. A mark resembling a wolf can be seen covering his chest, most likely an homage to the god Lúporum, whom he claims to have met in his travels. Though relatively inexperienced as a fighter, Fáolain has shown to possess skill in areas of the arts, skin marking being one of them. There are many citizens of Lancerus who bare his marks upon their bodies, and for the right price, it is possible to be amongst them. He is also said to be proficient in singing, poetry, and a slew of musical instruments, all of which he uses to entertain patrons of taverns near and far with stories of his travels, and the timeless legends of Lancerus. His interests include art, music, pipe tobacco, and of course, grog. Authored Works Folain has written many songs throughout his life, covering various subjects from old legends, to remembered dreams, to heartbreak, to hangovers. The following is a growing list of his currently documented works. and lyrics can be expanded by clicking the "Expand" button to the right. 'The Ballad of Fáolain Darroch' The songs in this section weave into an over-arching story that covers the period from late Winter, 1014 to mid-Autumn, 1015. This is the time in which Fáolain's journey to Soa and Kyoni, and eventually back home took place. Though not all pieces of this ballad have been recovered as of yet, it is believed that in this time Fáolain was introduced to the wolf god, Lúporum, who helped him on his journey to Kyoni to infiltrate and destroy an inter-realm drug smuggling operation that had begun to take hold in Opal Shore. ￼Nerila's Song This song was written by Fáolain for his childhood sweetheart and lover, Nerila, the daughter of his mother Thelora's oldest friend and client, Merrill. Nerila, also a half-elf, was a brothel child whom Thelora would often look after while her mother was working. It was through these years together that Fáolain and Nerila's adolescent friendship began to grow into a true romance, and before their twenty second year, they had moved in together and begun their lives. In this song, Nerila is referred to as "my only", a pet name Fáolain would often call her. There is also mention of his local neighborhood near the docks in The Opal Shore. More information on Nerila has not been recovered at this time. ￼"So many words within my heart; I feel I won't know where to start; so Seven help me, please; ￼For when you walk into my mind; even simple words are hard to find; All thoughts but you escape me, it seems; So I spill my soul through these strings; ￼as you, my only, taught me to do; And I hope beyond hope tomorrow brings; another perfect day; on the docks of The Opal Shore with you; Since that day so long ago; you came into my life, you know; I've always held you so dear; A child of five but still I knew; if nothing else I needed you; Yours is the only voice I hear; So I spill my soul through these strings; ￼as you, my only, taught me to do; And I hope beyond hope tomorrow brings; another perfect day; on the docks of The Opal Shore with you; Years came to pass, and with them, too; so did swell my love for you; And with each day, I find it growing still; And in the times to come, I know; that where you are is where I'll go; No path to you could ever break my will; So I spill my soul through these strings; ￼as you, my only, taught me to do; And I hope beyond hope tomorrow brings; another perfect day; on the docks of The Opal Shore with you; on the docks of The Opal Shore with you; on the docks of The Opal Shore with you;" Farewell Merrill Written after the mysterious death of Nerila's estranged mother, Merrill, this song speaks to both mother and daughter at separate points. It first addresses Merrill, letting her know that she can finally rest easy and put behind her the hard life of drug addiction and prostitution. It then calls on Nerila to let go of her anger towards her mother for a childhood spent in a brothel, explaining that Merrill was not at fault for the life that took hold of their family, and that she did her best to raise her right. "Gods gift to you the peace you sought in life; No creature deserves it more; ￼Though the road you walked was never kind; You did right by the child you bore; So close your eyes and sleep; ￼Look upon this evil world no more; Put your weary bones to rest; ￼No longer will the day's end leave you sore; ￼Please don't hate her for the life she had to live; She would have raised you better if she could; The grip of Rhortan's brothel left no other choice; She gave you the best life she could give; Close your eyes and sleep; ￼Look upon this evil world no more; Put your weary bones to rest; No longer will the day's end leave you sore; ￼In this world nothing is more pure; Than a mother's heart, the love I'm sure you knew; And though you did not take kindly to the path she walked; No monster could raise a daughter sweet as you; Close your eyes and sleep; ￼Look upon this evil world no more; Put your weary bones to rest; No longer will the day's end leave you sore; Miscellaneous Writings This section covers all other songs written by Fáolain that do not directly contribute to his autobiographical ballad. Ode to the Vanessi This song is usually the precursor to all Fáolain's performances. It gives thanks to the magical beings called the Vanessi for the creation of art and music. "Not one song, one single note; shall make its way from my throat without first a thanks to the Vanessi. For by their hands evermore; through Lancerus, from shore to shore; the magic of their music still does bless me." The Crimson Keg This tavern song gives an account of a drunken transgression at a tavern in the elven city of Lindala. The song alludes to some unwelcome advances made by an inebriated Fáolain towards a certain "gypsy bar maid" expected to be none other than Keirina Balaur, and the ensuing altercation between our bard and Keirina's partner Sinthaster Wolfeater. It ends with a warning to all who visit Lindala to be weary of the deceptive strength of elven spirits. "While passing through Lindala, almost one year nigh; My step began to falter and my throat began to dry; I asked the men about the town where one might find an inn; They said instead the local tavern's where I should begin; Well, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed; I found a table and began to rub my aching feet; Until the gypsy bar maid asked what I'd like to eat; Just then, I spoke before my conscience gave me time to think; I said 'Toss the food! I'm in the mood for Linvale's strongest drink!; Oh, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed; Well, as the drinks were flowing, my head began to spin; I grabbed the bar maid by the waist and heard her call for Sin; I said 'Sin? I'll give you plenty!' but before I could say more; I felt a hand upon my back and I was face down on the floor; Oh, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed; I quickly stumbled to my feet and found to my surprise; A man beside the bar maid with daggers in his eyes; Just then it came upon me, the cause of her complaints; By 'Sin' she meant Sinthaster, captain of the Darkmoon Saints!; Oh, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed; So as I look back on my time spent in elven land; I give to you this advice to always have at hand; Though the drinks are strong and sweet with not a hint of bite; Pace yourself and watch your tongue lest you find a fight!; Oh, I don't remember much from the night before; But I don't think I'll be drinking at The Crimson Keg no more; I woke up with a shiner and an aching in my head; And all I want to do right now is jump back into bed." Gildor Mead This is another tavern song written by Fáolain after a visit to Westhome in the dwarven realm of Gildor. Westhome is quite well known for its mead, a variety of wine produced from the honey of a bee. "Come gather round and listen for a spell; About the dwarven drink I know too well; Though every bee I've ever met has left me with a sting; The wine made ffrom their honey never fails to make me sing; Oh, mead, mead, honey mead, brewed in Gildor land; I pray tonight that you don't leave me belly in the sand; Oh, mead, mead, honey mead, ever sweet, they say; I know that I should quit you, but today is not the day; Well, through this life I've traveled shore to shore; The elven spirits dropped me to the floor; I've drank at taverns east to west; But Westhome's where I like it best; With dwarven mead, I always beg for more; MORE! MORE! Mead, mead, honey mead, brewed in Gildor land; I pray tonight that you don't leave me belly in the sand; Oh, mead, mead, honey mead, ever sweet they say; I know that I should quit you but today is not the day; Well, the champagnes of Valrose are tart and sweet; And ales from Opal Shore cannot be beat; But when I'm drinking with the dwarves; I always choose the mead, of course; It never fails to knock me from my seat!; Oh, mead, mead, honey mead, brewed in Gildor land; I pray tonight that you don't leave me belly in the sand; Mead, mead, honey mead, ever sweet they say; I know that I should quit you, but today is not the day." Category:Biographies